Flowers of my Heart
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Since some days is Master recieving flowers from a mysterious person. A friend of Mayu tells him that these flowers are actually a message directed at him thought he doesn't know who the sender is even thought he has a suspicion on the person, but denies


A/N: it seems as if this pairing really got stuck to me and I need to chill somewhat before I try continuing my other fics because I'm stuck with them at the time and since Monday I have every day till Friday one exam each two are still need to get done…

* * *

It was a bright summer day in Japan with most people enjoying they free time with either friends or family thought many people were oblivious to the danger they had been in only a few short years ago. Then not many knew that beside they world existed two other worlds which held a balance between each other, a balance by which the scales tipped through the fault of the two worlds kings and only now was it starting to slowly restore itself.

A black haired man was currently standing behind the bar table, furiously polishing a defenseless glass, annoyed expression on his face. Wagatsuma Shuuichi or Master, as most knew him in the human world at least, was not pleased at all, to be honest, he was more then annoyed. Since days was he receiving flowers on the step of his bar, which would have been in most people's eyes a romantic thing, but it annoyed the blind man to no end. Well, that had mostly to do with the fact that he had no clue about the sender and such things always bothered him. The best example would be why his relationship went so wrong with his counterpart. Of course was today also no different and of course there was a new flower on his doorstep. He really hated not knowing from whom they might be, he just could never catch the bringer, not that he didn't try. The chime of the front door bells brought him out of his thoughts and made him look in the door's direction to try figuring out from the steps who could have come to visit before the bar opened.

"Hello Shisui-san." he heard a female voice greet him in synch with a cheerful male one.

"Hello Aya-san, Kengo-kun." Shisui greeted back smiling as he set the glass finally down. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be great Shisui-san, thanks." called Kengo enthusiastically as he plopped down on one of the red bar stool soon followed by his female companion. "How are things going here?"

"They are fine and yes, I intend on staying a bit longer here in the human world while occasionally returning to the palace to help Akira settle in fully as Ryuuko." the Rei explained with a kind smile after catching the second question in the younger Rei's mind at which the other blushed slightly.

"That is good to hear, and don't worry, he has Shirogane-san to keep one eye on him." Aya added in.

"True, I can imagine mostly now that Akira-kun has fully awakened as Ryuuko does Shirogane not need to hold himself back." Shisui said as he placed the two glasses of orange juice in front of his guests.

"Yep, Shirogane-san can be pretty scary thought it strangely seemed to make everyone more relaxed then that, how he acted when he was with us." Kengo said as he remembered everyone's panicked expressions at a friendly smiling Shirogane and they sudden relaxation and sighs of relief when he snapped at the surrounding Shin and Rei to stop acting foolishly.

"Shin are often more of the dominant types, but I didn't mean that." Shisui said with a little laugh, oh this will definitely shock them, but they need to know this seeing that they are part of they hidden worlds now. "Thought I mean that, you both got only recently your contracts and till now only Aya-san had met her counterpart. "both nodded at this" You see, our bond to our counterpart can bring out two types of feelings, and for now ignore the childish fights between Kou and Sawaki, either the two view each other as if they would be twins" at this Aya nodded, it was still slightly frustrating sometimes with the pink haired Shin, but Lulu was really as if she would be her sister whom she never wanted to give upon "and in other cases can the counterparts become, as unlikely they could sometimes be in regards of personality, lovers." at this he listened amusedly to the sound of drinks being spit out and coughing, he would need to clean that while they were still regaining they breathing.

"W…whaaattt?" screamed both in shock as they realized what the other Rei king meant, faces going red at some unwanted images regarding two of they friends.

"Erm…so, Ryuuko and Shirogane-san were together once?" Kengo asked carefully just to be sure he understood correctly.

"They have always been, in every century even if they were forced to reincarnate, you could say as embodiments of both pure Light and Darkness they share an eternal love with the other." Shisui explained as he took up a new glass to clean before he would need to open the Aging Bar.

"Wow, but to be honest that would explain the strange protectiveness I always saw by Shirogane-san towards Akira and returned, thought in Akira's case looked it, till he awakened, as if it would be an instinct." Aya said in a thoughtful tone at which the older male nodded. "But seeing that according to what we know the worlds of Light and Shadow always existed just like those two then it probably truly become an instinct for them to protect the other from harm." wow, most people would give anything to share such a strong love with each other, she would need to interrogate Akira sorry Ryuuko how he felt about this while also sneaking a hidden glance at Kengo who was sitting at her side, they eyes meeting for a second before both turned away hurriedly.

"Say Shisui-san, if that is the case then does that mean that you and Homurabi were also lovers?" Kengo asked curiously causing Aya to nearly choke on her drink a second time in only a few minutes and Master to drop the glass in shock, face going completely red as sudden unwanted thoughts entered his mind all circling around a certain red haired Shin with acid green eyes and a fable for black lipstick, he would need to ask Ryuuko later why Shin kings always seemed to use lipstick. Damn, if you are blind your fantasy can clearly be a '_bit'_ _too_ clear _and_ detailed.

"E…excuse me…?" he asked after finally getting over his initial shock…and near heart attack.

"Uhm…did I ask something wrong?" the young Shin asked unsurely seeing that the other still looked flustered. "Well since you and Homurabi are also kings and each others counterparts and well, after the fight when you have protected him even thought you four said that it all serves to keep the balance well, he looked kind of well…" at this let Shisui out a weak laugh.

"Homurabi and I weren't something you could call lovers, to be honest we never even managed to have a decent conversation." Shisui said in a slightly sad tone. "That was part of the things leading up to the tragedy I fear, I was to soft and unsure, took much time to bring myself to look for my children because I didn't wish to rip them away from they loved ones, endangering the balance even more as it already was because of the time difference the two of us have arrived. Homurabi, as few as I have heard from him when I asked him upon our first meeting why he choose to become a Shin, had a tragic past filled with deception and betrayal from those around him, he also tried to give me advices how I could manage, seeing that we were even getting scolded by the Direct Kings to do our duty, but I…"at this his voice wavered somewhat in guilt "let's say, I broke out crying and screamed at him if he enjoys making fun of me and if he hates me so much then he should have just told me to disappear from his sight. I had hurt him with those words back then… as I now know through Ryuuko that his actions in his option were in a way Homurabi's solution to protect me." Aya and Kengo had no words for that, thought now remembering the things they have heard from the kings by the final fight and how Shisui said that it was the fault of all four of them and now this seemed to fully clear everything, the puzzle pieces all fell together in to how it could have been that all four of them were at fault and not only one, they love, beliefs and determination for they duty to maintain the balance had lead up to all of the things which have happened...a tragedy not out of hatred and disdain as they have thought, but a tragedy out of love… Then Master looked up suddenly and fixated his closed eyes on the duo currently in the bar. "There seems to be a few Kokuichi on the loose in the city, thought there seems to be only a small tear which should close up when they are defeated."

"Gahh, really? We need to head out, thanks for the drinks Shisui-san. Come Kengo, we need to head out." Aya called as she grabbed the other by the arm and started dragging him out of the door.

"Good luck." Shisui called as suddenly glass cracked under his shoes. "Ah yes, I need to clean this up." he said sighing as he walked out of the bar in to the living area of the building to get said item before returning to the bar and cleaning the glass away.

It hadn't even to much time passed when the bell chimed again as the door flew open making the blind man flinch.

"Yoo-hoo Master!" yelled a happy female voice, but there beside the usual footsteps were also new ones also from a female.

"Ah, Mayu-san, you are early today and who might your friend be?" he asked with his usual kind smile.

"Ah yes, this is one of my friends from middle school Hatanaka Yoshimi, see I told you, he is such a cute Healing Drug." Mayu squalled in a dreamy voice at which Shisui resisted the urge to shake his head at the girl's antics seeing that he knew her since a while and she was one of his candidates to become one of his children, now he knew how Homurabi must feel sometimes with Lulu…ugh…not thinking about his counterpart.

"Mayu is still as energetic as back then." said an amused female voice, the fondness in it made the Rei smile.

"Oh yes she sure is, my name is Wagatsuma Shuuichi the Master of this establishment, others usually only call me Master." Shisui introduced himself and held a hand out.

"It is nice meeting you, Mayu likes talking about you and she also mentioned that since some time you are receiving flowers from a mysterious person." the chestnut haired woman said as she watched the raven haired man sending a disapproving look at her sheepishly grinning friend.

"It is nothing." he answered hurriedly.

"Don't be like that Master, Yoshimi here is an expert in the case of the flower language, seeing that it could be a secret admirer or you finally got a stalker thanks to you being so irresistibly adorable." Mayu blurted out mater of fecktly at which Master felt a blush threatening to appear on his face crossed with annoyance, this was _exactly _the ground why he didn't tell anyone about the flowers, Mayu only knew because she saw it when he found the ones on the fourth day.

"I really don't wish to bother you, but maybe I can be of assistance." Yoshimi said kindly at which Master nodded and walked out of the bar to get the vases containing the plants.

After like five minutes had he everything brought to the bar, he had arranged the flowers accordingly to the day he received them, till now went this on since six days in a row. He heard the two women move closer to inspect the flowers and he was sure that he heard Mayu stat that she thought the picked flowers were beautiful at which her friend agreed. After what seemed like ages spoke the flower expert again.

"Could you please tell me when you started receiving them?" she asked in a professional matter as if it wouldn't be about flowers, but a case for the police, but seeing her thoughts for her counted such cases as one.

"Uhm…so about six days ago did I receive the first one and after that each day. I put them in to receiving order." Shisui explained, feeling his curiosity rearing its head.

"Hmm…so the sender started with a purple hyacinth, which become a frequent theme with the other flowers which come in the line of gardenia coming with the first hyacinth, stock, a white camellia, a variegated tulip, followed by another tulip the next day, this time a yellow one, a pink and white tulip combination, a blue violet, and the last another camellia, this time a pink. From the state of the flowers I can already see that the sender went to great lengths with picking them and the colors also carry meanings to them." suddenly she broke out smiling and then looked at the black haired man curiously. "Were you already in some type of serious relationship which had ended because of a drama?" Mayu gasped at this and stared at the other trying to figure out what his type could be.

"E…excuse me?" Shisui stammered feeling glad that he wasn't holding a glass again, and just what was up with everyone today asking about this part of his private life?

"Sorry, I didn't want to sound indiscrete, but the purple hyacinth usually stands in the flower language for _I'm sorry. Please forgive me_. and for _sorrow_. Someone is really regretting something they have done towards you and wish for your forgiveness." she said in a serious tone while Mayu stared wide eyed at her friend and boss while said man felt his stomach drop, he had a slight suspicion, but banned it immediately after the young woman continued. "The other flowers mean, gardenia: _I love you in secret _"as if, they couldn't even get a decent conversation done and the advices, no there was no way that there was love, Shisui would even feel happy if they got finally after all these years on the term of acquaintances" stock: _Bonds of Affection, Promptness, You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me_," at this let Mayu out an _'ooohh' _like sound "white camellia: _You are adorable. _The two tulips: _Beautiful Eyes_ and _There's Sunshine in Your Smile" _Mayu literally started squealing at this while Shisui felt himself going a deep shade of crimson, ok these _certainly _aren't from that man, he thought him to be a pathetic weakling. At this felt the Rei a pang in his heart. "Roses belong to the flowers carrying the most meaning to them and thus have also they combinations different meanings to them, this practical combo for example means '_I love you still and always will' _"Shisui felt his blush returning and his heart throb a little faster" Blue colored violets mean _Watchfulness, Faithfulness, I'll Always Be True_ and the pink camellia stands for _Longing for you_."

"Wow Master someone is pretty desperately in love with you." Mayu said excitedly and was nearly bouncing on the stool she was sitting on. "Do you know who it could be?"

"Uhm…no I can't think about anyone who could have sent them." Master answered hurriedly, pushing every little thought away that it could have been Homurabi. Oh yes, and Kou will soon declare his undying love for Sawaki in front of everyone in some kind of way.

"Well then, if it should continue just tell Mayu, she has my number and I can help you with the meanings." Yoshimi said smiling as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

It was five days and six new flowers later was Master's frustration nearing its breaking point. It was understandable, he was a really patient man, truly you could ask anyone well maybe not his counterpart who would say something different regarding an outburst so fifty years ago, but there was just a limit to everything one could go through because of a few flowers. Mayu had been delighted to visit him each morning to call her friend to identify the messages sent to him. In these days he got;

**Red Camellia**: _You're a Flame in My Heart_ – at this the annoying little voice in his head returned, it strangely sounded like Ryuuko, and told him frequently that they might be from Homurabi.

**Red Carnation: **_My Heart Aches For You, Admiration _– aaaand that one made him crush that voice, Homurabi thought him to be a pathetic weakling back then and he wasn't sure if he managed to get cleared from both those lists.

**Tea and Red Rose: **_I'll Remember Always _and _I Love You _– he could swear that Mayu started swooning over that before starting a rant about how she wished that someone would send her such messages because this was pure romantic. Well, this also shot the possibility of the sender being Homurabi out, Shisui really doubted him being a romantic thought the image of Sawaki and Lulu trying to give him advices regards that theme was pretty amusing.

**Blue Salvia: **_I Think of You _– and this was when the voice returned to annoy him, why actually did he think about his counterpart so much in the last days anyway?

**White Lilac: **_My First Dream Of Love _– he never knew that Mayu could scream this loud when she found that out and started pestering him about whom could be the one sending those and asking the poor Rei about what kind of partner he would like to be together with. He didn't even dare opening the bar that day in fear of Mayu pulling a stunt like when he got the two roses, asking all male guests what they thought about him. That was embarrassing to say at least…even some of those compliments he received didn't help at all…

It was now the twelfth day and again there was a flower in front of his door. Shisui picked it up carefully and decided that it was now really enough. This game will end tomorrow about that he was sure. Walking back inside the bar picked the Rei the phone up and dialed Yoshimi's number, Mayu's habit to think about the numbers she dials so was it easy for him to know which number he must call. Ah, it was already ringing.

"Moshi, moshi." he heard the woman speak in to the receiver.

"Hello Hatanaka-san, today I decided to call you." Shisui said in to the receiver.

"Ah I see, but well is someone there to tell you what kind of flower you have got?" he heard the girl ask carefully at which he only shook his head, one thing he learned in all those years of hiding, laying about certain things.

"Yes, I got a new delivery in drinks today and I asked the deliverer to tell me." yep, he still was good at it, even if he disliked deceiving others.

"Ah, then what did you get today Master?" her voice was more relaxed now.

"It was a heliotrope this time." Master said and waited for a few minutes for the answer.

"Wow, slowly I also think that this person is really desperate for your affection." she said "This flower means _devotion _and _eternal love._" Shisui nodded at this before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you for your help Hatanaka-san, I only have one more last question for you." he said in a determined voice.

"Uhm…by what can I be at your help?" she asked with slight curiosity.

"I would like to know which…."

* * *

The sun was slowly raising over the horizon painting the dark velvet sky a soft orange. The shadows slowly stretched as the rays of light slowly invaded they current territory. A darkly robed figure was making its way through the demerging heading determinedly in the direction of its destination which had since a few days been a routine, a violet colored flower held carefully between long fingers. No footsteps were heard where the shadow like figure passed, the world was waking from its slumber, but to slowly then when they awake will the figure be already gone. Soon it stopped in front of the entrance leading to the Aging Bar, it were only a few steps left when the figure noticed something off on the scene, the door was wide open. It only took a few seconds to enter the empty bar, but when the figure entered the door snapped shut making it turn around in shock.

Shisui had a hard time to not grin in an evil way. His plan had succeeded and now he had his victim right where he wanted him. He would finally get his answers and they better be good or someone will certainly be in dear need for some healing which he will gladly give in its usually painful way.

"Well hello, I hope you are ready to bear the consequences for the annoyance you had put me through for the past twelve days." Shisui said while nearing the slightly frozen figure whom seemed to finally snap out of it when the Rei was only one arms reach away.

"And here I thought that you were the type to like romance." the figure said and Shisui felt himself freezing in shock eyes widening as the hood was pulled back, revealing long crimson hair and acid green eyes.

"H…Homurabi…" Shisui stammered, he suddenly felt feint. This could only be some bizarre dream then there was no way that the other felt like that towards him.

"It can't be helped, in the last days I have fought with myself if I should give you the last flower personally, but…in a way regards our past…I didn't wish for another rejection in my existence." Homurabi said, eyes looking at the ground as he held out the last flower, a blue iris. "The blue iris represents in the flower language _faith, hope _and _wisdom_." he said in a shockingly soft voice almost seeming shy which bothered Shisui somewhat, this was not how his counterpart acted, did he mean all those flower messages truly? His heart started beating in a faster speed at the thought. "They seem to fit you from all flowers the best."

"Thank you, I also have something to give you." Shisui said blushing as he accepted the iris and pulled out his own message.

Homurabi watched his counterpart with a mix of curiosity and a slight fear. It had taken him so long to finally get over his denial that he was in love with the other since the first time they had met and now he feared that his mistakes in the past had destroyed all chances for his hearts deepest desire. Okay, now he was being pathetic here, he was the second King of Shadows and he would be damned if he gets home with teary eyes and depressed. This here was a now or never situation, he had taken the risk knowing how minimal his chances were and now was it to late to back out of it. Getting out of his mental rant he finally looked at the flower he now held in his hands, a jonquil. This was the only thing he needed, grabbing the shorter male's arm he pulled the other in to his arms and in to a heated kiss for which he had longed so much, feeling delighted when the other returned it first shyly and then with more passion. Thought the kiss was broken when the door suddenly opened and a group of six Shin and two Rei crashed inside in an undignified heap.

"Uhm…hay Homurabi-sama…" Sawaki said carefully as he tried to not look his king in the eyes.

"Awww…I'm so happy that Homurabi-sama and Shisui-sama are together." Lulu exclaimed happily while Aya moved to cover her counterpart's mouth to stop her from further commenting.

"Finally the two of you got over your own stubbornness." stated Shirogane as he was helping Ryuuko up from the ground.

"Since when were you all watching?" Homurabi snapped in annoyance for them both seeing that Shisui was completely embarrassed for being caught making out with the other.

"Uhm…" Shiki tried to explain to his king, but then suddenly Kou walked inside with a determined expression on his face heading directly towards a confused looking Sawaki.

"Kou-nii what is it?" Kengo asked the Rei he knew since he was ten.

"Not now Ken, Kou-nii has something to do." Kou replied as he grabbed his still confused counterpart by the arm and crashed they lips together in a kiss. Everyone watched the scene with wide eyes and Shisui was suddenly reminded on his little sarcastic thought from some days ago. When Kou finally pulled away needed Nanaya and Shiki to steady a dazed Sawaki while Kou turned in the direction of the entrance, but stopped for a few seconds to look back at Ryuuko. "Ryuuko, I really have no clue how this will work in making our relationship better, but you should know. Hmmm...tastes like cherry, not something which I mind." he said as an afterthought while leaving at which both Shiki and Nanaya yelled _"We dudn't need to know that!"_, meanwhile was Shirogane staring with a raised eyebrow at his counterpart.

"Ryuuko, what exactly did you tell Kou?" he asked while gesturing to a still KO Sawaki whom Homurabi was now trying to bring back, but failing.

"Uhm…I just told him about what I did to get us on better terms after our pretty much failed first meeting." Ryuuko said while Shirogane only stared at him trying to decide if he should smack the other or just leave it. In the end he decided to use the later objective.

"This won't do, get Sawaki please back home and give him a cold towel." Homurabi said sighing as he stood up and turned to Shisui smiling in an apologetic way. "I think this day started not as planned…" he said trailing of at which the other let out an amused laugh and kissed him on the check.

"That might be, but I'm still happy." Shisui said softly from his spot beside the counter on which they both had placed they flowers. He didn't regret asking Mayu's friend for the flowers with which he could give an answer and he would never regret his choice, no matter what…;

**Jonquil: **_Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for _

_Affection Returned…_

…no, he would never regret the flowers which spoke for them the words they hearts felt, but they themselves could never truly say out loud.

_Owari _


End file.
